Influence
Influence According to the internet, influence means: *a power to affect persons or events, especially in relation to power based on prestige; eg. "used her parents' influence to get the job". *causing something without any direct or apparent effort *have and exert influence or effect; eg. "The artist's work influenced the young painter"; "She worked on her friends to support the political candidate" *a cognitive factor that tends to have an effect on what you do; eg. "her wishes had a great influence on his thinking" *to determine: to shape or influence; to give direction to; eg. "experience often determines ability"; "mold public opinion" *the effect of one thing (or person) on another; eg. "the influence of mechanical action" *charm: to persuade an action by using one's charm; eg. "She charmed him into giving her all his money" *having the power to influence another person, situation or context; eg. "she was the most important influence in my life"; "he was a bad influence on the children" 'Examples of Influences' ''The Paris Hilton/Mona Lisa Parody The Paris Hilton/Lisa Simpson Mona Lisa images (as seen above), reflect the following remixable techniques: *sampling *re-editing *remaking *referencing Leonardo Da Vinci's The Last Supper Leonardo Da Vinci's painting of ''The ''Last Supper has been a great influence to many artists. Many paintings, photographs, digital images and other works of art have elements of this famous painting. For more examples visit Examples of influence from da Vinci's Last Supper. Most musicians these days are influenced by other current and past artists; often they are not necessarily of the same genre. For example. '''Lady Gaga' claims to be influenced by the Beatles, and Queen. Further, she also claims to be influenced by Jimmy Choo who is a fashion (shoe) designer. http://www.myspace.com/ladygaga We also explored the similarities and differences between "re-make" and "influence". The glossy magazine photo shoot with Lindsay Lohan as the model in place of Marilyn Monroe, we decided was a re-make but it is interesting to note the overlap between these two categories. http://www.fashionising.com/forums/t--Lindsay-Lohan-as-Marylin-Monroe-NSFW-2704-1.html Fashion designers also often have a variety of influences and often not from their same field of specialisation. "It was only out of necessity that they started making our own clothes, because everything else was shit. {C}Staring romantically into the eyes of it’s influences: drunken argumented stupors, wacky substances, a nice piece of camo fabric, and an ill-refined understanding of the English language, schwipe got it’s shit on. " http://www.nothingmag.com/_issue10/index.html "Dan Single, Gareth Moody and George Gorrow are the designers behind the Tsubi label. All of three of them grew up by the beach, so it is not surprising that all of them are surfers. They debuted at Mercedes Australian Fashion Week in May 2000 and has continued to show every year. With art, music and film as their main influence, their clothes are maily sportswear."' http://www.fashionwindows.com/fashion_review/tsubi/default.asp' *Example of "Influence" from Japan. Somebody has made another version of the ending theme of Sazae san, a Japanese traditional family animation, which is influenced by, or inspired by iPod ads. Original Sazae san ending: {C}iPod ad influenced version: The tonal qualities and motivations of GLaDOS, the AI character in the games Portal and Portal 2, is heavily influenced by the AI character SHODAN from System Shock 2719737829_97f2fb04dd.jpg|GLaDOS (from Portal) Sysshock.jpg|System Shock Poster The world and story in Bioshock is heavily influenced by the writings and objectivist philosophies of Ayn Rand. The Ohmu boss in the video game Crystalis was influenced by Hayao Miyazaki's creatures in Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Nausicca trailer (image can be seen here) Ohmu boss An influence example of cosplay in China, based on a Japan cartoon called Kuroshitsuji. Influence is a term which can be defined as what shapes the outcome of the work that you produce that can be in an indirect manner. It is a very personal notion, the example which I am going to use only goes into 3 tears of influences. I am going to begin the the Letterist International who embraced detournement in order to "turn expressions of the capitalist system against itself." Detournment was then embraced by street artists and culture jammers who subvert consumer messages in the media in order to challenge the publics perception of the information that we are getting fed by society. French street artist, Blec Le Rat created was the pioneer of stencil graffiti he saw the NYC graffiti during a holiday there and wanted to express his own interpretation of the Parisian streets. Rats became his motif image that he stencil sprayed around the street, due to his understanding that rats are the only animal living in the contempoary city, and when the human race disappears, the rats will still be thriving. primitive cave painting- leave ones trace on their surrounding environment. Influence is a difficult term to pin, we have beeninfluenced by everything that surrounds us The Dark Sorceror is a new technical demo from Quantic Dream that showcases real-time graphics on the PS4.